A primary object of the invention is to provide non-burning protective and decorative coatings for indoor and outdoor applications on all types of steel structures, concrete and brick, as well as for highway marking and striping.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel method for continuous mixing of the formulations and for extremely fast setting of the coating as it is being applied to a substrate.